Comfort in Intimacy
by FanFicWriterForever
Summary: It's been a few months since Billy died and Tommy hasn't seen Teddy since the funeral. Today is the day he decides that will change. What he doesn't realise is what he'll find and what will transpire... (Teddy and Tommy One Shot. Avatar from cris-art. and do not claim it as my own. Go check their blog out!)


It's been a few months now, since Billy died. Sometimes I can't believe it's been so long, most of the time it still feels like it was only yesterday when it happened. I've tried to get over it as much as possible, but I'll never be truly over it. It's only natural to mourn your dead brother.

It's not been so easy for Teddy.

I haven't seen him since the funeral.

That changed today though.

Waiting at the door, all sort of thoughts were rushing through my mind. I wasn't even sure if he was alive himself. I knocked.

No reply.

I knocked some more, no reply.

I knocked on the door with my super speed a million times other until I heard someone shout; "GO AWAY!"

Now I know that he's not dead.

"Let me in, Teddy. I want to talk." Replying to his demand probably wasn't the smartest thing to do.

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK." Roaring, once more, from the top of his lungs.

"Please! Do it for, Billy." Without thinking, I blurted this out.

There was a silence but I decided to slow edge away from the door.

Teddy opened up the door, but he wasn't there. I walked inside and looked around only to here the door shut behind me.

And there he was, Teddy.

His hair had grown out much more along with a beard that hadn't been shaved in a while. It even looked like he hadn't washed himself in ages too. He was clothed in this dirty vest and sweat pants. Not to mention how it looks like he hasn't slept in months. I knew Billy's death would take a toll on Teddy but this was far worse than I could have imagined. His apartment room matched too, his floor was covered in rubbish and unwashed clothes. It was possible somewhere in this dirt could be a little rat family.

"Whoa…" I whisper under my breath.

Teddy walks straight towards me and then pushes past me to slump down in a sofa, half covered in old food packaging.

"What do you want?" His rough voice asks me.

I'm still processing the whole room first before I take a gulp and respond, "I just wanted to see how you were doing. I haven't seen you in months."

"I'm fine." Funnily enough, I don't believe that.

"Look at this mess, you are not fine!" I tell him, as I push some trash off the sofa so I have room to sit down.

"It's only in here, my bedrooms fine."

"This is still out of control. What would Teddy think?"

Now that's when I can tell I went too far.

"WHO CARES?!" Teddy exclaims at me, "HE'S DEAD!"

"YOU DON'T THINK I DON'T KNOW?! YOU DON'T THINK I WISH HE WASN'T?!"

"THEN WHY ARE YOU TELLING ME HOW NOT TO MOURN?! WHAT DOES IT MATTER TO YOU?!"

"YOU'RE MY FRIEND, TEDDY. AND I DON'T WANT TO MOURN ALONE AND NEITHER SHOULD YOU." By now I'm choking on my own words and trying to hold back the tears from streaming down my face.

"I can't do it anymore." Teddy drops to his knees and stares at the ground, I hear him sobbing.

I get to the ground with him and place my arms around him, for comfort.

"I'm here for you." I remind him, the tears are filling up my eyes too and I can't hide it anymore.

His eyes move up to mine and he cracks a smile, "You look just like him, you know."

We look straight into each other's eyes, and we both slowly move closer together. Our lips both interlock. It feels weird, to kiss my brother's boyfriend but it feels so good. The kiss feels warm and intimate, like something we've both been hiding but something we can't deny. Teddy pulls away and stands up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." I sputter out, as I'm getting ready to leave.

But he grabs me by the hands and walks me to another room, opening up the door I can tell it's his bedroom.

"Teddy?" I ask.

Grabbing my head, he kisses me once more this time it's much faster and much more passionate. My hands go all over his body and under his shirt I can feel his hard athletic body. I quickly pull out from the kiss to pull of the vest to reveal his hot body.

I can tell from his big bulge that he's already hard. Teddy slowly pulls off his shorts and throws them across the room, I feel very overdressed so in one second I hastily make it so I'm just in my boxers too.

We slowly walk to each other and then our hands are all over the other, the feeling is sensational. I get my hands and put them down Teddy's boxer briefs and clench onto his ass. Teddy grabs my boxers and in one swift move takes them off. At this moment, I'm only semi hard. He grabs it with his hand and slowly starts to jerk it off, it feels great and I let out a slight moan. With his other hand Teddy is taking off his own boxers. When his dick flings out it looks massive. Like very massive. I take it with my hand and slowly jerk it off as well.

I slowly move down to get on my knees, continuing to wank Teddy off as I go down. At this perspective it seems even more massive, I open up my mouth and slowly start to lick the tip. As I do this I hear Teddy let out a slight moan of pleasure, and so I continue. Using my tongue to make all types of routes over his erect shaft. Up and down, side to side and top to bottom. Making sure to lick every inch of it. From now I start to suck on the head, and the moaning gets louder and more prominent. I slowly start to cover more area as I suck, bobbing my head with rhythm, but it's hard to take much. But I speed up, the faster I go the more noise Teddy gives me. Going on for a few minutes and take a break to catch a breath of air. Teddy beckons me up with a slight hand gesture before he gets down on his knees too. In just a matter of seconds he's already sucking it fast, having no trouble whatsoever at it reaching the back of his throat. He's a master at this, and he's got my knees going weak and leaving me speechless. My fingers are clenching on to the air and my back is bending from this pleasurable sensation. I push Teddy away from me, as I almost felt like I was just ready to burst.

He grabs me by the shoulders and lets me know; "It's fine. I just don't want you to finish just know though," with a big smirk glazed across his grubby face.

Turning away from me, he rifles through one of his bedside draws and pulls out a bottle of lube and a pack of condoms before throwing them onto his bed.

His hand pats on to the bed, signalling for me to join him.

So I do.

He pushes my legs up and moves my body forward making it so my ass is on display; he takes one of his fingers promptly sucks on it and starts drawing circles around my anus. It feels a bit funny and wet at first but I get used to the feeling before he gently starts to push it inside me. At first, it hurts and I let out all kinds of weird noises in reaction. But he doesn't lose his gentle movement and once again keeps going at the pace and I get used to it. And it feels amazing.

But as more time passes he gets much faster with his rhythm and so I let out much more moans until he slowly pulls his finger out.

He moves his body down to the level of my ass and then he starts licking my asshole. His tongue seems to go everywhere, and oh how it feels was fantastic. He starts to centre around my hole and gets it nice and close. It feels a bit moist on my skin, but still incredible.

Stopping, he moves his body back up and rubs his hard length against my hole. He grabs the condom and pulls it over his dick, and then grabs the lube. It squirts right on my hole which catches me by surprise.

Teddy continues with the rubbing, as to spread the lube around me.

Looking me in the eye, he asks, "Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." I nervously respond.

With his hands, he spreads my cheeks apart and slowly shifts his member closer before it enters inside me. The pain is extremely intense at first, one I wasn't expecting at all. Even though it's just a small part of him it brings a lot of agony.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I try to muster out, with my face completely scrunched up, "Just keep going."

"Don't worry, once it's further in you it'll hurt much less."

I nod back.

He moves in to me more, the pain is still there but I try not to make much noise. I can feel it as every little inch keeps going farther in me. I grab onto the bed sheets and try my best not to moan. But then suddenly I feel a jolt of pleasure run through me, taking over my senses and making me wail with desire.

"Feel good?" He jokingly questions.

"My god yes."

I feel his shaft push once more into me, against my prostate once again shocking pleasure through my body. I can feel Teddy's thrusts individually and how our skins touch is another pleasant sense. Teddy fastens in speed, and so the pleasure increases and with every lunge I let out a bellow of my indulgence. Teddy grabs me by the back and pulls me up and slams me against the wall continuing his upward motion inside of me, I grab his back and feel all over as I can hardly even control myself. In this moment, we're so close and just as he can hear me I can hear all his grunts. He places me back on the bed once more, and as he's fucking me he looks me straight in the eye and kisses me once more. I grab him by the face and kiss him as well, his movement speeds up and I'm almost on the verge of finishing. And then suddenly, my cum squirts right out of my body and lands on both of our chests. As this happens I let out once last and loud scream from my mouth.

Teddy pulls away from our intimate embrace and continues going as fast as he can with his rhythms. I can tell he's trying to cum for me, and then suddenly he lets out his own whine for me. His motion stops but he leaves it in for a few minutes and comes down to embrace me with a hug.

At this point, we're both; completely out of breath; sweating; and too exhausted to move.

We look straight at each other and present each other with a smile.

I can tell this is gonna be the start of something.


End file.
